


The Not So Easy Way Out

by Tomstinkerbell



Series: Little [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, D/s, Daddy Dom Tom, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Submission, Talk of discipline, Talk of spanking, dd/lg, dominant Tom, talk of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to the Little series, it's a bit further along in their relationship, and someone is being called on the carpet by her Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Easy Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I should be working on finishing the series before I write more, but I have to write what comes into my head.
> 
> This is just a short one-shot deal.
> 
> And you're going to hate where it ends.

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/810_zpss7pwyyb5.jpg.html)

“So, little girl,” he purred deeply as I stood before him, “would you like to explain to your Daddy how our brand new Jaguar ended up with a six inch scratch on the door after you took it last night to see your friends?”

As he spoke, my hands began to migrate around from where they’d been knotted together in front of me as I stood before him – fidgeting nervously – to cover my behind at his words, even though he didn’t sound in the least angry, and I knew he really wasn’t. Things really weren’t important to Tom. People were, and I knew in my heart – even if sometimes I couldn’t quite accept it – that I was the most important person in his world.

Even when he was cross with me – which was an extremely rare occurrence although I knew he had to be in this situation since that car was almost as much his baby as I am - his eyes were unfailingly kind, his face open and loving, that phenomenal voice of his deliberately modulated to be soft, its tone one of the ones that was reserved for use only with me, and usually only in this situation.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” I whispered, unable to look at him any longer, preferring to stare dejectedly at my feet, which were encased in sparkly pink high tops with lacy white anklets.

I heard him lean forward, strong forearms resting on those long thighs of his.

“I know you are, babylove. You are not a brat. I know you’re not given to being naughty just for the attention, because it’s not in your nature to be that way. And besides, I give you more than enough attention without you having to do that, don’t I?”

“Yes, Sir,” I whispered, unable to remain still under his gaze, shifting my feet anxiously and twisting my upper body a bit from nervous energy.

“Come to me, my dearest one,” he commanded, although his voice remained calm and quiet, and I heard him sit back and move his feet a bit, spreading his legs out of habit, yes, but more so that I would have a place to go that was very intimately close to him between them.

I did so immediately – well, I started towards him immediately, anyway. But my journey to him – of only about three or four steps – was conducted just about as slowly as I thought I could get away with, which was pushing my luck, considering what I knew was coming to me in the alarmingly near future. My head was still down as I made my way towards him, but I certainly knew where he was, using the pointed tips of his black leather dress shoes as markers.

But I had only taken two small steps in his direction when those big hands closed firmly around my hips, drawing me inexorably closer much more quickly than I would have preferred. I resisted just a bit, again pushing my luck. I had never – and probably never would – out and out fight him, but I would probably also never be able to get myself to just meekly go to him so he could punish me.

That was not in my nature, either, despite the fact that, especially in this case, I knew I had earned it, and regardless of the fact that I was very definitely a submissive.

His submissive.

My reluctance didn’t seem to bother him, though. I think he thought it was quite authentic, and it most definitely was.

I had been spanked by him enough times already – even though it was still early on in our relationship - for it not to be very real.

When he’d pulled me into the cradle of his legs, closing them around me a bit, making me feel snugly held against his masculine heat, he looked up at me and let the chastising phrase rumble out of his chest, “And where should your eyes be at a time like this, little one?”

I could be stubborn at times, but I wasn’t stupid. I wasn’t at all eager to give him another reason to spank me – he already had a doozy. So, although I half-heartedly stomped my foot in protest, my eyes met his at the same time.

“I suggest you pull your lower lip in, love, as you have no reason to pout about this.”

Unaware that I’d been doing that, I sucked it back in quickly.

Tom looked up at me from beneath furrowed brows, and although he still didn’t look angry, he looked plenty stern enough to make my bottom tingle in anticipation and, yes, dread. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you haven’t answered my question. Did you cause the scratch on the door?”

I never assumed he missed anything about me, because, unlike other Daddies in my experience, he never did.

“Not directly, Sir.”

His eyebrow went up at that cryptic answer, and that was all he had to do to get me to elaborate.

“I parked it in the car park at Sainsbury’s so we could go in and get supplies for our girls’ night.”

“And you positioned it away from the rest of the cars?” he asked, although I would have bet he already knew the answer to that question.

I shook my head forlornly, tears already coursing down my cheeks. “No, Sir.”

I knew that Tom felt horrible about making me cry. He always did, even when he was the unrepentant cause of it. I heard Daddy sigh softly, and his words were very tenderly spoken. “My dearest, darling one. Do I seem angry to you?”

I shook my head and sniffled loudly.

“Good, because I’m not. But, as I’m sure you can tell, I am unhappy that you disobeyed me. Very unhappy, little girl.” 

He didn’t need to be mad at me, and even forgetting the punishment I knew he was going to give me, his frowning unhappiness was more than enough to break my heart and was the true cause of my tears. I hated it when he was displeased with me in any way – but apparently not enough to force myself to have to walk a few extra steps to get to the store. I knew when I did it that it was a bad idea, but Sylvia was already most of the way to the entrance, beckoning me impatiently as I vacillated about moving the car from the prime spot she’d found that was so much closer than where I knew I should have parked the car.

And Lord knew I always preferred to take the easy way out.

When I’d come out to find the glaring mar on the driver’s side door, I knew I was going to have to pay the piper, and I started feeling horrible right then.

It wasn’t as if we – he, really, but he’d used “we” about everything to do with us, including our finances, which he insisted that we pool together, from the moment I’d accepted him as my Daddy – didn’t have the money to fix it. We most certainly did. It was the principle of the thing. Far from a tightwad, he was actually quite generous, almost to a fault, spoiling me terribly most of the time. But he was also careful with his money in other ways, and this was one of them. He believed in taking care of the things you had – me included – preventatively, which was why he’d made it a rule that we were both to follow: the Jag was to be parked where it would be the most protected, to prevent exactly this from happening, specifically so that he could blow the money we would have spent on repairs on fun things for us – more accurately, me– rather than on fixing something that shouldn’t have been damaged in the first place.

I knew that, if I had done everything in my power to protect the car and it had happened anyway, I would not be in this position, which got rapidly worse in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly, I found myself staring at the thick carpet that had been beneath my feet milliseconds before as he placed me gently over his lap.

I didn’t think I would never get over how deceptively strong this man was. He wasn’t thickly bedecked in muscles from his neck to his ankles, but it made absolutely no difference. He might have been tall and thin, but he was powerfully strong, as evidenced by the fact that he often moved me – who was no lightweight, although I was more of one since he’d been cooking for me and had made a few very smart rules about my diet – around as if I was supermodel thin.

Like now. The hands that had been around my hips had glided to my waist and he had simply lifted me – without a huff or a puff or a groan - turning me mid air and setting me down gently over both of his thighs, tipping me a bit forward so that I wasn’t in any way made uncomfortable, but I was definitely being put at even more of a disadvantage than if I wasn’t being kept just slightly off balance.

“Oh, no, Daddy!!” I couldn’t help but whimper at being forced to so blatantly confront my fate.

“Oh, yes, babygirl. I think I would prefer to hear the details of exactly what happened and why you thought you were big enough to simply disregard our rule while you’re positioned as you know you need to be, in a manner that can’t help but remind you just who and what you are, as well as being exceedingly convenient for me when you’re done and I need to discipline you,” he explained, while flipping my cute, flouncy pink skirt up to reveal my pink heart adorned cotton boy shorts, which were then taken down nearly to my ankles, leaving me bare and defenseless before him.

My tears began to flow in earnest now, as he covered my naked bottom with his big right hand.

“I think you should begin right now, sweetheart, because I love you, and that means that I’m going to spank you for disobeying me,” he said firmly, and I gulped back a sob only somewhat successfully as I began to tell him my story, blubbering the entire time, because I knew that as he patted my behind gently throughout, he was going to be doing much more than that when I stopped.


End file.
